


Sea and Soil

by Butterfly



Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-21
Updated: 2004-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly/pseuds/Butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He feels the pull of both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea and Soil

**Author's Note:**

> Post- _Return of the King_.

The soil was rich and soft in this place, his most beloved of gardens. Sam absently wiped off his hands, seeing not disturbed soil, but instead the soft greens and blues and purples of the plants that would one day grow and blossom here, under the window that had once been Mr. Frodo's. He turned his head towards a call from the door, a loving reply for his Rose fading from his lips as his gaze caught the glow of the moon faint in the light of the sky.

He shivered, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. For just a moment, the taste of salt and the roar of waves overtook Rose's nearing presence. His eyelids fluttered shut without his permission and he saw Frodo's face against the blackness, looking as fair as he always had, pale skin shining from the inside.

Another call, closer now, and Sam opened his eyes, the crash of water fading until it was a mere murmur compared to Rose, so near and beloved. But as he lifted his voice in response to hers, he could hear the longing under it all, and when he met Rose's dear eyes, he saw a trembling behind them.

She stepped closer, a familiar question in her face. He kissed her reassuringly, her lips soft as petals and tasting of stew. He breathed in her clean scent, her warmth and love centering him as he pushed away the soft whisper of waves.

For now, she was home.

  
_the end_   



End file.
